legends_of_the_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur the Cursebeard
Arthur the Cursebeard has been alive for many years. He slayed Prometheus, led the One Shot Pirates, joined the Chaotic 4, aided Speklem, and much more, all while fighting between good and evil. He recently had an incident which forced him to become evil once again. He fused with his ally, Apollo and gained the Rainbow Primordial Orb and with the power, he wiped out half of all mortals. Theme Past Cursebeard was born in Universe 665, before Prometheus had gifted the mortals. Once he did, Arthur became extremely powerful with magic by stealing Aurem from others for years. Soon, he grew stronger than Prometheus and forced him to make curses for he knew that the God was holding back the true power of magic. Prometheus, who feared Arthur, quickly made five curses he named the Grand Fire Curses and threw them around the Multiverse. In a rage, Arthur again made Prometheus make curses. He made weaker versions, but made one for each magic, giving four lost magic curses to Arthur, being Tide, Ice, Blaze, and Energy. Arthur slew Prometheus and went on to form his pirate clan. Later, Cursebeard would find he hasa brother who is in the Chaotic4, so he disbanded the One Shot Pirates and joined his brother. For years, Cursebeard fought alongside the Chaotic 4, a mercenary group of destruction. After Cursebeard's brother got a legendary weapon called Durandal, though, he became too strong and the second strongest member of the Chaotic 4 grew jealous. He murdered Cursebeard's brother via unknown means, and warned Cursebeard never to return. Cursebeard took Durandal from the corpse and ran, meeting Speklem, God of Life/Light. After being friends with Speklem, Arthur became the Guardian of the Lady (of the orbs) until the Multiversal Heroes' 4-way fusion put an end to his work, and he became the Guardian of Universe 42 for Speklem. He performed well until the Chaotic 4 attacked and severely injured him with 665's water. He met with the Abyssal Lord and made a deal- the Rainbow Orb Password + all 7 orbs for his help. After Saerup failed at the Rainbow Altar, he began work on the new Land of the Gods, Cerulea. He modeled it after his home, and soon, Arsen would attack 42. Arthur considered himself pure and beyond his dark past, so he did not even flinch when he heard of Arsen, though when Arsen released a massive ball of ash that sent out huge ash waves to slowly kill the Universe, Arthur had to keep 42 alive with his own powers. The Multiversal Heroes took too long getting back with the Darkflame curse to purify the Universe, so the ash consumed Arthur and he overused his powers, thus shattering his light. Unbound Cursebeard Once Cursebeard's light was destroyed, he became how he was before- evil. He traveled to 665 and helped Poseidon beat the heroes, but Speklem saved them. He then ordered Poseidon to go to Apollo's sacred resting place, as he is in a deep and seemingly unbreakable coma. Cursebeard came to 42 and throttled Asantias, stealing his Ornament and Buck's Sword of Morock's Fire. Back at his base at 665, he secured the sword with the Primordial Orbs which Arsen had collected (4). He knew that Saerup had hidden the last 3 on the sun of 42. Cursebeard regrouped with Poseidon and welded the Ornament into Apollo to fuel him, though he was already recovering and did not really need it to live- it simply gave him a boost. Apollo went to 42 to carry out Cursebeard's plan he called "Operation Rainbow". He now wanted the Rainbow Primordial Orb for an unknown reason. He then went with Poseidon to the sun of 42, using Poseidon to travel there and his Tide and Ice curses to keep him moving. At this time, he already had his Primordial Gauntlet. He planned for Apollo to be arressted so he could swiftly attack Valencia and take her Fusion Rings in order for Cursebeard and Apollo to merge into Curspollo, which they did. On the way to the Rainbow Altar, Curspollo stopped to consume Poseidon's dying essence. He reached the Altar and used the Green Orb to heal after taking a full-on Grand Fire Curses beam., which was made with all five Grand Fire Curses at once. Curspollo then made quick work of Rupin, Captain "Sarah" Sage, Pureas, Asantias, and Buck. Asantias and Buck got up after, though. Buck leaped away to charge his Primal Energy to maximum for a devastating ultra Primal attack, while Asantias merged all of his powers- Golden Aether, Slayer power, Luke's Soul, Zephyrus' fragment, and more, to empower himself. He faced Curspollo as the fusion's gauntlet glowed with the seven colors of the orbs. Curspollo rushed at Asantias and threw a huge punch with his gauntlet, but Asantias caught it with two hands and yelled out as he pushed back.After Curspollo came from his shock, he used his other fist to slam Asantias down. He breathed heavily as he walked up to the tip of the Altar. Once there, he forged the Rainbow Orb by reciting the password. He inserted the Rainbow Orb into his gauntlet but above him, Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer was exploding with Primal Energy. He charges through the air at Curspollo and pierces through his chest with Primal claws at maximum charge. Curspollo kneels down, and as Buck is in his face, pushing his claws further into Curspollo's chest, Curspollo tells Buck he should have went for the head, and snaps his gauntlet hand. The entire Multiverse is shrouded in white light as 50% of the living mortals turn into dust. Unbound Cursebeard is the true form of Cursebeard, as the light in his heart was placed there by Speklem, and the darkness never left, but now, he is not bounded by Speklem or the light, and he can do what he wants. Speklem mentioned that with every Grand Fire Curse, they can restore Arthur, but that may not be possible anymore. Power Level/Energy Type PL: Around 7,150 Energy: Pure/Dark, Supercurse Currently in LotU The new heroes, comprised of some survivors of Curspollo's snap (Pumlos, Master Luke, Astrophel, Ramses II, Captain "Sarah" Sage) get help from Captain Barron and head to the Abyssal Lord's abandoned castle, which Curspollo made his own. He even put a couch in it. The new heroes surround Curspollo and right away, they notice that he has one arm and looks crippled. His armor is broken up, and the claw hole where Buck clawed him in the chest is visible. He's smaller than before, his gauntlet is gone, and even his face shows he is sad. Using a simple technique to scan Energy, the new heroes notice Curspollo's power is less than 100. Even so, he is writing a letter. On closer inspection, the new heroes notice it's an apology letter to the Multiverse and it explains that he is a savior and prevented the Multiverse's upcoming extinction, but he also talks aout how he is sorry if anyone could not see that and hates him. With this, it can be inferred that the recoil from his snaps reverted his mind back to the good Arthur, ut because he is a fusion of Apollo, too, it changed him too much. Curspollo mentions that two days after his first snap, he snapped again to revive Arsen, his ally and friend. Then, a short time after, he snapped a third time to destroy the Rainow Orb with the only thing in the Multiverse capable of destroying it- the Rainbow Orb. Due to the recoil of his final snap, he almost died. The gauntlet and orb were oth destroyed and he lost his arm and was left way weaker than before. Buck, having heard enough, orders the new heroes to constrain Curspollo, which they do. He begins to add a P.S section in his letter where he apologizes to Speklem specifically, though he is pinned to the far wall by a merged attack by the new heroes. Buck flies up to Curspollo, who says "I'm truly sor-" before Buck uses Primal claws to decapitate Curspollo, ending him very abruptly. Buck's hatred for Curspollo has finally been put to rest, and the new heroes question this action wildly, and he replies with "I went for the head." Trivia * Arthur the Cursebeard's theme is called "Invincible" by Two Steps From Hell * Curspollo is the fusion ring fusion of Cursebeard and Apollo as well as some power from Poseidon's essence. * After Curspollo's fusion, he was mutated due to fusion failure and became like the Disney MCU's Thanos. Arsen Arsen is the Division 3 Commander of Cursebeard's now-disbanded One Shot Pirates. He is a level 1250 Ash curse wielder and was one of the main villains to the Multiversal Heroes. Before the Undead DLC, he attacked Asantias and Buck on Newground Island and the fight moved to an unknown city island. There, Arsen's Ash curse proved to be too much for the heroes, so they decided to force him to retreat. In the Undead DLC, he raided Universe 42 and stole the 4 orbs that Speklem and Arthur had hidden within Cerulea. He used his Ash curse to dominate the heroes and his full-power move polluted the Universe, which would later be the reason Unbound Cursebeard was brought back. Arsen went to 665 and gave the orbs to Poseidon. He was challenged by Asantias on Newground. The fight seemed even until Asantias released his secret weapons in the form of Aether Lightning Magic and the Darkflame Grand Fire Curse. Asantias threw Arsen into 665's ocean and he perished. Arsen would come back from the dead later when Curspollo snapped his fingers and revived him. His current location is unknown, but one thing is for sure: He isn't planning to oppose the heroes again. Poseidon Poseidon is a Stormcloud curse user, which is the Super variant of the Storm magic mutation. He has some control over water, but most of it is uncontrollable or bends to Cursebeard's Tide curse will. He encountered the Multiversal Heroes after Arsen's death on Newground, and he made quick work of them with his unbreakable shield (Aegis). He trapped the heroes underwater where Pureas would save them from. He gave them the option to traink, and they accepted. They fought and beat Theos at 1/10th of his true power and unlocked their Third Minds. When they battled Poseidon again, the tables were turned. The heroes won with ease, though Poseidon tried. Poseidon, out of options, tricked the heroes and threw them far way to Doom Island. He quickly gathered his orbs that Arsen gave him to retreat 665. Buck had the Promethean Flame Curse and the Sword of Morock's Fire, while Asantias had the Darkflame Curse, Aether Lightning Magic, and the Aethereal Ornament. They also both had their Third Minds unlocked as well as several other godlike abilities, so Poseidon stood no chance. Before he could leave, Unbound Cursebeard entered the same room as Poseidon and ordered him to stop what he was doing and come aid him in forcefully sending the heroes back to 42. Poseidon fought Asantias while Cursebeard fought Buck. Poseidon was now on more of an even battleground now that Buck was not there to help Asantias. Buck was having the same kind of battle. Aware of their low amount of time before the ash cloud in 42 grew to unstoppable sizes and destroyed the Universe, Speklem used his powers to cross Universes and create portals for both of the heroes to escape through. Once there, they healed 42 as well as Speklem, who explains that because the heroes took too long with the curses at 665, Arthur had to overuse his curses to buy 42 more time from the ash, but that changed him into Unbound Cursebeard. Later, on 42's sun, Poseidon would use his Stormcloud curse to sustain Cursebeard's life there as well as create their exit. That was the end of Poseidon's journey, as his curse overusage caused him to become frail and weak, unable to even move. He would be essence-absorbed by Curspollo and add a few hundred to the fusion's immense power. Apollo Apollo is the Division 1 Commander of Cursebeard's now-disbanded One Shot Pirates. Nobody truly knew why, but he was put into a deep coma around the time he fought Durza with Cursebeard and Poseidon. It would take years for him to be awoken, but he eventually was. Cursebeard used his stolen Aethereal Ornament and welded it to Apolloo, which fueled his life. He listened to Cursebeard while he explained their plan- Apollo would travel to 42, fight and "lose" to the heroes, get arressted, go to the A.G's super-secret and high-security prison, then attack Valencia out of nowhere and steal her jewelry, which are Fusion Rings. Apollo did just that, and when he returned to Cursebeard's base, he walked in front of the heroes and gave a ring to Cursebeard to wear. Apollo put on the other one, and they both merged into Curspollo. His history is above, but that was the end of Apollo. Curspollo lived for about 2 weeks before dying at the hands of Buck. Category:Pure Energy Category:Dark Energy Category:Pirate Category:Villains Category:Top 10 Mortals Category:Curse-user Category:Supercurse Category:First Mind Category:Second Mind Category:Third Mind Category:Fourth Mind Category:Fifth Mind Category:Dead Category:Heroes Category:Fusion